1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to siding protection devices and more particularly pertains to a new siding protection device for selectively receiving underpinning siding of a mobile home to protect the underpinning from lawn care equipment and for retaining plant growth in a spaced relationship with respect to the underpinning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of siding protection devices and fencing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is specifically designed for the protection of mobile home underpinnings. This type of siding is used as a skirt to block visual access below a mobile home and to provide a more permanent appearance to the structure. The owners of mobile home parks often require these underpinnings and their use can cause problems with weed control because the underpinnings do not extend into the ground surface. Therefore, a device is needed that protects the underpinnings from ground clearing lawn care equipment such as weed cutters and lawn mowers while also aiding the prevention of growth of weeds and other plant materials directly adjacent to and abutting the underpinnings.